Unbreakably Yours
by BlueSteelLove1207
Summary: Blaine Anderson meets his new Dom, Kurt Hummel, at a mandatory claiming retreat. He has never felt more emotionally or physically attached to someone his entire life, but his family is angered at the pairing. Sebastian Smythe is paired with Dom David Karofsky. His past is even darker and may tear the pairing apart, especially when a dark group aims to ruin both couples. Abuse/BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**Unbreakably Yours:**

**Even if you've read this before, I have added more to the scenes and hope that everyone will read the chapter again. **

**I apologize for the extremely long wait for an update to this story. I was having an extremely difficult time coming up with a plausible storyline for this verse. I have a few ideas in mind and hope to actually have time within the next couple of days to whip a few chapters out. I am actually kind of excited as to where this story is heading, I just hope that I can write some strong characters. I've taken a break from writing in the past year and hope that I can pick up my writing style where I've left off and hopefully even stronger. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters or places portrayed in Glee. Those all belong to Ryan Murphy and company.**

**A/N: This story will contain mature scenes and ideas that are intended for adults. It will also include BDSM, abuse, non/dub-con, and possibly self-harm. **

Chapter 1:

Blaine was startled out of his deep sleep by a harsh rapping on his door and by the booming voice of his father commanding him to awaken. He felt the strong pull of the Dom's voice deep within his core, and it pulled him from bed before Blaine could completely comprehend what he was doing.

It was the last week of summer break, and according to the law, all Submissives aged sixteen and seventeen who were not claimed were legally required to attend a week-long claiming program.

He had been forced by his father to read the handbook for the program that outlined the activities and rules of the claiming program, should a Dominate claim him. If a Dom claimed him, he would attend a week of preparatory classes with is Dom before being claimed on the final day. If no Dom claimed him, he would be sent home. Blaine feared what his father would do if that were the case.

Blaine rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and scratched at the black "S" on the back of his neck, the "S" that showed the world that he was a Submissive. His friend Jeff, who was also a Sub, said that his "S" looked different than all of their other Submissive friends, but his parents had never commented on it, so Blaine had pushed it to the back of his mind.

Quickly showering, Blaine prepared for the busy and stressful day ahead. His knees were quaking at the thought of possibly meeting his Dom in the near future. He wore a simple red t-shirt that showed off black state-issued collar that showed he was an unclaimed, under-aged Submissive. After pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and his black converse, Blaine picked up his suitcase and made his way down the mahogany grand staircase into the spacious, Victorian-style dining room where a large breakfast was spread.

Setting his bag on the polished wooden floor, Blaine knelt on the mat placed in the corner of the room, placed his hands behind his back, and bowed his head.

He refused to look up when he heard the pounding of his father's leather shoes stomp into the room. He wanted more than anything to run from the threat, but the submissive force of his nature told him to stay. The charcoal, spotless shoes came into his sight and a bowl of freshly cut citrus fruits was roughly placed on the floor in front of him.

"Only fruit today. We wouldn't want you to look too fat in front of all the possible Doms, boy."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll try not to disappoint you, sir," Blaine answered.

A sharp smack was given to Blaine's cheek. "No," his father shouted. "You will not disappoint me anymore than you already have. You will find a Dom that is respectable enough to claim an Anderson, even if you are a Sub, and you had better find him this year. If you return to us without a collar, expect the worst punishment of your sorry little life."

Blaine bit back a sob before answering, "I won't disappoint you, sir."

Mr. Anderson did not reply and quickly left the room. Blaine hurriedly wiped the tears from his eyes and picked at his fruit, now worried about attracting the wrong Dom because of his pudgy frame. His father always reminded him during meals of his small stature and how important it was for him to remain weak and small. He pushed his half-empty bowl to the side as a string of insults swept through his memory. Bowing his head down to his knees, Blaine closed his eyes and silently hummed a song as he waited to be called to the car.

The grounds where the claiming program was organized was a local boarding school where many of the wealthier young Doms attended high school. Lush playing fields and over twenty acres of woods surrounded the gothic, little village of stone buildings. Blaine bit his lip in worry at the look of the imposing structure. He had attended a private Sub-school that was the sister-school of this one, but the two schools were never allowed to mingle because of the age of most of the sister-school's members. It was frowned upon for any child under the age of sixteen to be claimed; but unfortunately, most Doms reached their hormonal peaks at fourteen, making it extremely difficult to protect some underage Subs from being forcibly claimed.

Blaine stared down at his clenched hands as the black Mercedes was pulled into an empty spot and the purring of the engine stopped.

"Out."

Blaine felt the pressure of the command, but before he could respond, a strong hand tangled into his hair and yanked his head back. He let out a pained gasp and looked up into the angry, black eyes of his father. "I thought I taught you to obey commands."

"I'm sorry, sir," he whimpered.

"Get out of the car, boy."

Blaine scrambled out of the vehicle, breathing heavily, and waited for his father to guide him to the registration tables.

At the first table sat a stern looking woman, her hair wrapped tightly into a bun. "Display your marking and give your name." Blaine bowed his neck and muttered his name as soon as the command was given, shaking slightly at the feel of such dominant presence in his midst.

"Blaine Anderson," he whispered.

"Sub," the woman scribbled on the paper. "Mr. Anderson, today will be claiming day. If a Dom expresses interest in your son, he will spend the rest of the week at Dalton, if not, you will be asked to take him home tonight and he will return to next year's claiming program. Staff, please take Blaine to room C and fit him with bondages. Blaine," She addressed him, "You will follow the instructions given to you and question nothing. Everything done will be for your own safety."

"Yes, ma'am." Blaine reverted his eyes, not wanting to see his father's reaction to the information about the claiming program.

Blaine flinched when a large, muscular Dom grabbed him by his upper arm and led him to a small room where he was adorned with ankle and wrist cuffs. The Dom then ordered Blaine to drop his pants and underwear. A blonde, thin woman, whom Blaine assumed was the Dom's Submissive by the way he ordered her about, place a cheap, state-issued chastity belt and cage over his penis. The straps looped between his legs and were tightened around his waist. He was then ordered to pull his underwear and pants back up. The slight weight and tight feel of the leather bonds caused Blaine's heart to slow to its normal beat, knowing that he was protected and controlled by those straps. The Dom then slipped a simple lead onto his collar and gave a sharp tug. He was then led down a dimly lit corridor to a skinny, but long room. The room had round hoops attached to the wall in intervals of two with cushions located directly underneath. There were already fifteen subs in the room, most were women, but Blaine saw a few male Submissives kneeling, including his good friend Jeff. Blaine was brought to a taller boy with chestnut hair, whose eyes were glaring darkly at the cushion he was kneeling. Blaine noticed that the boy, as well as the other Subs in the room, had a simply gag in his mouth.

"Kneel." Blaine dropped to the floor. His leash was attached to the hook on the wall, leaving little slack for him to move. The Dom pulled his arms behind his back and attached the cuffs to each other. Blaine saw the Dom pull a gag off of his belt. He dropped his mouth open before the Dom asked, earning him a pat on the head after the Dom had placed the rubber bar in his mouth and tightened the straps around his head. "Good boy. This is all for your safety," the man said before walking away.

Blaine glanced over at his partner and saw that the boy's eyes were tightly shut and his breathing harsh. Blaine's gaze was forced to the door when it opened and the remaining Subs were brought in and placed in similar positions as he. Finally a man, whom Blaine assumed was their Dom professor, strode into the room.

"Subs," the professor acknowledged the group. Although the man looked imposing and was obviously a Dom by the way the sub group shrunk at his tone, his voice was as light as he could obviously make it. "Welcome to Claiming Week. I hope that you have all read and studied your copies of the rule and routine book that was mailed to your families ahead of time. Let it be understood that if the rules are not followed, there will be punishment. The strict schedule must be followed by all claimed Subs throughout the week. Many, if not most of you, will meet your future Doms within the next hour." Blaine's heart was sent racing at that statement. "If so, no one is allowed to fully complete the claim until the end of the week. Therefore, the Sub next to you will be your roommate."

Blaine was afraid to see the reaction of the boy next to him at this statement. Before he At this point, you will kneel next to the desk, and the Doms will enter the room to see if they are your Dominants. Please remain calm during the entire event. Some Submissives tend to get excited during the first meeting, so I ask that you attempt to behave and relax your excitement."

When the Dom professor ended his speech, Blaine took a deep breath, but still began shaking when he heard the door open and the slight footsteps as the first Dom walked up and down the rows of Subs. The first Dom did not stop once, but the next one walked straight to Blaine's roommate and touched his shoulder. "Mine," the Dom barked. Blaine noticed that the chestnut-haired boy flinched before resting his head onto the boy's feet, his entire body quivering; though, Blaine was not sure if it was from excitement or fear.

"Dominant David Karofsky has claimed Submissive Sebastian Smythe. You two will be removed to a separate room to meet one another." A Dominant orderly unhooked Sebastian from the wall and pulled him to his feet. Dave took hold of the leash and followed the orderly from the room.

It continued like this in a similar manner for the next half hour, and Blaine was on edge the entire time, holding his breath each time a Dominant walked past him as he waited for something to happen to him. He stared in jealousness as his friend Jeff was claimed by a kind-looking man with dark brown hair who did not even mind Jeff's insistent bouncing as the Dom Professor announced his name as Nick Duval.

As the minutes ticked back and more and more Submissives were claimed, Blaine's heart began racing with fear. What he found no one who wanted to claim an ugly and terrible Submissive such as himself? What if he was sent back to his father? Blaine was shaking in distress just thinking about it.

Just as the tears began leaking from his eyes, he heard a lighter, more elegant pair of shoes enter the room. At first, he assumed the sound was coming from a female Dominant, but when he lifted his head, he saw that the shoes belonged to the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

Blaine watched as the grayish eyes scanned the room before widening as they rested on him. The pounding in his chest became stronger as the man surged forward straight toward him, ignoring the few remaining Submissives in the room. The boy stopped in front of him and put a hand on top of his head. Blaine held his breath at the contact before gaining the courage to move. He nuzzled his head against the smooth hand and waited for his Dom to react, but he simply moved his fingers in sync with Blaine's own movement. If Blaine had attempted to nuzzle against his father, or even his brother, who was also a Dominant, he would have been punished for displaying such weakness, but in the presence of his _true _Dominant, Blaine could not stop.

"Dominant Kurt Hummel has claimed Submissive Blaine Anderson. You two will be removed to a separate room to meet one another."

KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS

Sebastian was physically shaking in fear where he knelt on the floor next to his new Dom. He had chanced a quick glance at the Dominant boy. His stature alone frightened him. Although his Dom was only slightly taller than him, Sebastian, who was much too thin for his tall frame, was significantly smaller and weaker than his Dom. Sebastian figured that it made sense. He had been beaten around and used as a toy for the majority of the past few months. Why change that now?

"Sebastian," he raised his head to meet the eyes of the counselor who was still seated in the small, windowless room with the couple. "Pay attention."

"Sorry, Miss."

"Now, as I was saying. Sebastian will share a room with Sub Blaine Anderson. They have both been fitted with chastity belts to protect their innocence. We've found that in the excitement of the claiming, sometimes the Submissives get carried away. It is normal for them to feel affection towards one another, especially after the claiming, and sometimes they can take this overboard." Sebastian inwardly snorted. "You are only allowed in the room until 10 pm, which is curfew, and you may see them no earlier than 6 am in the morning."

Dave nodded with acceptance. Sebastian thought about the small, meek boy who was kneeling next to him in the previous room. He guessed he was okay with being roommates. Not like he had a choice in the matter.

"Who will I be rooming with?"

"Dom Kurt Hummel. I was notified that he just claimed Blaine Anderson. As it goes, you four boys will be attending claiming classes together to relieve the stress of the entire situation. We have found that a huge group of recently claimed Submissives causes incidents. Sebastian and Blaine will attend Sub classes, while you and Kurt attend Dom classes. Sebastian will keep his plain collar until next week when the official claiming ceremony takes place, if the matches are deemed acceptable. We have provided you a folder with information on your new Sub. Please read and study it. Are there any questions, David?"

Sebastian blanked after this. He gently picked at the loose threads on his worn jeans. It was a habit he had picked up in _that_ place. He usually never realized he was doing it until someone snapped at him to pay attention.

A loud scraping sound caused his head to shoot up in surprise and he saw his Dom being led from the room. A low whining involuntarily came from his throat as he saw his Dom leaving. He felt a desire to be near him, even though he barely knew him, barely knew what kind of horrors the boy was capable of.

He heard the counselor explain that claimed couples would not be allowed further contact until their first couple's class the following day. Sebastian hardly registered being told to stand and follow the orderly as he was led down the long walkway to the dorms. He was lead passed the guards blocking the entrance to the sub section and up an old wooden staircase to his dorm room where he was instructed to read some books to prepare for class, and then to eat the dinner brought to him and go to bed.

Sebastian did all this while hardly acknowledging the door opening as his roommate, who was in fact the same boy from before, was led into the room. He looked in the mirror before heading to bed. The thing looking back at him was less than a person: the sunken eyes hidden behind dark bags; the greasy chestnut hair that covered his pale face; the frail, thin form. He was less than a Sub. He hardly recognized himself anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kurt already loved his Sub. As he sat in their Dom Professor's office, quietly listening to her explain the rules and guidelines for the week, his adorable Submissive had not once stopped nuzzling his face against Kurt's leg from his position on the ground. Kurt ran his hands on the black "S" on the back of Blaine's neck. He noticed that a portion of the "S" was missing, but he pushed the observation to the back of his mind as the Professor continued speaking.

"Here is Blaine's portfolio," the Professor said. "You will be rooming with David Karofsky — "

"Wait, what?" Kurt interrupted. Blaine let out a small gasp as Kurt's fingers tightened in his dark curls.

"You're roommate with be David Karofsky, while Blaine will be rooming with David's Submissive."

Kurt's eyes shot up from where they were staring at the top of Blaine's bowed head at that statement. His glasz eyes were wide with surprise. "I'm sorry, but I can't room with him."

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel, but a change is literally out of our hands. Unless a future event calls for a change in the rooming arrangement, there is simply nothing we can do."

"Fine." Kurt muttered as he resumed stroking his Sub's hair.

"Now that that is settled, here is Blaine's portfolio. Please make sure to read over that tonight, and tomorrow morning you will begin classes. Orderly," the Professor directed at the large man who had originally led Blaine into the building, "Please escort Blaine to his room. Mr. Hummel, your room number is 26 located in Grant Building. Your personal belongings have already been taken to your rooms."

"Thank you," Kurt replied. He was still not particularly happy about his rooming situation.

Kurt watched as the orderly walked over to Blaine and pointedly glanced at Kurt before lowering his eyes to Blaine in a silent instruction for him to order Blaine to stand.

"Up, Blaine," Kurt ordered as he got to his feet.

Blaine only whimpered and clung harder to Kurt's legs.

"Blaine," Kurt commanded, "you need to go with the orderly. We'll see each other tomorrow. I promise."

"Sorry, Sir," Blaine whispered as he slowly stood up.

"It's alright," Kurt responded as he placed a hand and the side of Blaine's neck. "Don't let it happen again," he said as he softly tugged on Blaine's black collar. He could not wait to see the chocolate leather collar that he had specially ordered wrapped around Blaine's neck. It would perfectly match Blaine's hazel eyes, and the thought of seeing his boy wearing that collar sent a thrill shooting downwards, making his tight pants impossibly tighter. "Just don't let it happen again," Kurt smirked.

"I wont, Sir." Blaine shot a small smile back to his master, hoping that it wouldn't upset him.

"Have a good night beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek before nudging him towards the orderly.

"Goodnight, master," Blaine told Kurt as the orderly clipped a leash onto Blaine's collar and led him from the room.

The Dom professor dismissed Kurt shortly after Blaine left. Kurt slowly made his way to his dorm room, thoughts of Blaine overshadowing the slight anxious feeling that was coursing through his body at the notion of seeing David Karofsky in a matter of minutes.

Karofsky's bullying had greatly intensified during their last year of school. The final straw had come when Karofsky had forced a kiss on him in the locker room. Although Kurt had attempted to assert his Dominance over the other boy, Karofsky being a Dom himself, as well as being taller and physically stronger than the other boy, Kurt had been unable to fight him off. Even though Kurt and his father had gone to the school board about expelling Kurt, since physical fights against Dominants were frowned upon, nothing had come of it.

Kurt pushed the thoughts from his mind, fully intending to ignore the boy once he got to his room, and thought about his gorgeous, beautiful Submissive. Thankfully, Karofksy had not yet arrived, so Kurt was free to carry out his business in peace. As he was beginning his nightly skin care routine, he noticed a slight pulling feeling in his lower back. Kurt had read that that often happened when a Dominant claimed a Submissive. The feeling would dissipate once he and Blaine became closer to one another, only arising in the case that the significant other was in danger.

His family was going to love Blaine. His older brother Finn had _accidentally _been claimed by Rachel Berry during a choir lesson a few months ago. The state took extreme precautions against premature claimings, but McKinley High School did not pride itself on its strict claiming rules. Finn had therefore moved in with the Berrys and his father and stepmother, Burt's new Submissive, had spent the last couple of months readying the house for Kurt's Sub. Kurt could already tell in the brief few moments that he had met Blaine that the family would love him.

The door suddenly swung open and Karofsky sauntered into the room. The action caused Kurt to hesitate for a brief moment before he resumed applying moisturizer to his face.

Karofsky did not say anything as he put his clothes away and got ready for bed. Kurt finished up putting his facial products away and grabbed the manila folder that he was handed during his meeting with their Dom professor and sat on his bed to begin reading about his new Submissive. Before he started, Kurt glanced over at Karofsky and saw that he was reading through his own folder with rapt attention.

The folder did not provide Kurt with much information on Blaine. It simply listed all the information about his birth and schooling, as well as listing his family and medical histories. He did find out that his mother and father were both from a long line of extremely wealthy families, and that his mother was a housewife and his father a lawyer. His brother, Cooper, was ten years older than him and was also making his way through law school. Cooper had a Submissive whose name was Kate, but a name was all that was listed on her.

No other background information or stories were included besides a few photos of Blaine that spanned from infancy to present-day. Kurt loved that he was able to see what his Sub looked like at a younger age. He was overcome with adorableness at the sight of a five-year-old Blaine clutching onto a Teddy Bear, a bushy brown mop of hair curled on top of his head.

"What are you smiling at?" Karofsky interrupted his perusing of the pictures.

Kurt sighed and leaned the folder down so he could better see Karofsky. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm looking at pictures of my new Submissive."

"What's his name?"

"Blaine Anderson. What's yours?"

"Sebastian Smythe."

The name caught Kurt's attention, and he placed the folder on his bed before glancing at the boy again. "Wow, now unless Sebastian's become a popular girl's name overnight, I assume he's a man?"

"Yes," Karofsky murmured.

"No hiding the fact that you're gay now, huh? What will your parents say?" Kurt sarcastically asked.

"Listen, Hummel, I told my Dad that I was gay before we got here. I figured this would happen, so I decided that I couldn't hide it any longer." Karofsky paused in his speech before his eyes softened and he addressed Kurt again. "As for everything that happened at school, I'm really sorry about it, but I couldn't deal with the fact that I was gay and I handled it badly."

Kurt was surprised by the admission. He never easily accepted just anyone's apologies, but in light of the situations the two were in, he decided to tolerate the other boy. "Well, I appreciate your apology, but you have to realize that this won't change anything overnight."

"I understand that. I just want to take care of my Sub and not have to worry about freaking you out anymore. I'll leave you alone from now on." Karofsky leaned back into his bed, picked up his folder, and with guarded eyes, began reading again.

Kurt noticed that something was obviously bothering the older boy by the way his hands continued clenching as he read through the folder in his hands. Kurt's own folder was relatively smaller than Karofsky's and the observation forced Kurt to wonder why that was the case. "What's wrong with your Sub?" Kurt innocently asked.

"I don't really want to tell you." Karofsky replied without looking up from his folder.

"Okay," Kurt responded. "David, I know we've had our differences and issues in the past, but if you need to talk about anything then I'm here."

"Thanks, Kurt."

KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS

When Blaine and the orderly arrived at his assigned room, the orderly simply unlocked the door and ushered Blaine inside before muttering, "The doors will be unlocked at 6 am," before shutting and locking the door behind him.

He sighed and took in the vast space. A tan area rug covered the mahogany wooden floors. Two complete sets of furniture, including a twin bed, desk, and dresser, were set up around the room. From the state of the extra, unopened suitcase, Blaine could tell that his roommate had not yet arrived. He wondered what was taking him so long, since he was claimed first.

There was a hot meal of turkey, peas, and potatoes sitting on his desk, but Blaine ignored the savory-smelling food and walked to his suitcase. Blaine quickly put his clothes away, changed into his pajamas, and washed up before burrowing into his warm bedding and closing his eyes.

He physically ached. He could feel the pain of being separated from his Dom, even thought they were not even properly bonded yet. The "S" on the back of his neck itched and burned, and he absentmindedly reached a hand back to rub at the tingling sensation.

Laying in quickly darkening room, Blaine let a sense of relief wash over him. Although he had not had time to really meet his Dom, at least he was away from his father. He thought that when Kurt hit him and put him down, at least it wouldn't be from the man whose genes he shared and who was meant to unconditionally love him. Submissives, once claimed, lived with their Dominants for the entirety of their lives. Even if his father had some problem with Kurt, there was little he could do to remove Blaine from the claim. The state had laws against abusive Dom/Sub relationships, but nothing was really done to enforce the laws and protect abused Submissives. Many times, only when an incident resulted in the death of a Submissive was the Dom convicted of anything.

Blaine was worried that Kurt would turn out to be abusive, but he had a feeling that he would never hurt him that way, and even if he did, anything was better than the way his father treated him. Right?

There was a loud creaking as the bedroom door opened, and Blaine froze as he heard the same instructions muttered to his roommate before hearing the creaking of the door again. He pretended to sleep as he heard his roommate move around and eat dinner before turning off the lights. Blaine was enclosed in darkness while he heard the swooshing of blankets as his roommate settled into bed.

Just as Blaine could feel the pull of sleep weighing heavily on his mind and eyes he heard a soft snuffling sound. He slowed his breathing in order to hear his roommate more easily. The other boy was attempting to stifle the sounds of his cries into his pillowcase. Blaine wondered why the boy was crying like that when they were starting a brand new life. Although Blaine was nervous about the prospects of his new Dom, he couldn't deny that he wasn't somewhat excited about it. He wanted to go over to the other boy and comfort him but told himself that doing that would be strange because they hadn't even actually met yet. So, instead, he closed his eyes again and tried to ignore the sobbing sounds from across the room.

KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS

David woke up early the next morning. Nightmares had plagues him the entire night, causing him to feel extremely lethargic when he finally decided to rouse himself from his bed. He glared at the manila envelope that was sitting on his desk, angered by what the contents had told him the night before.

The medical records only vaguely listed what had physically happened to Sebastian during his kidnapping and captivity, but the psychological records of what Sebastian and his psychologist had talked about during their sessions would not be released to David unless he had Sebastian's permission. In the majority of cases, Submissives had close to no rights when it came to withholding information, but David had noticed that Sebastian's father, his previous Dominant since he was underage, signed a document that allowed it.

David made his way to the bathroom to shower the sleepless night away. He felt sick with dread and anger at what had been done to his Submissive. When he exited the bathroom, he found that Kurt had already left for the day. David quickly dressed and towel-dried his hair before glancing at the schedule for the day. He read that breakfast would be served in a classroom with his Submissive and accompanied by Kurt, Blaine, and their Dom Professor. He gathered up his books, notebooks, and the manila folder before heading to the classroom. When he arrived, he saw his Professor standing outside of the door.

"David, I have some information on your Submissive that we weren't able to disclose in the file that I would like to enclose with you before we enter the room. Now, the family would like you to know that if this causes you to no longer want to claim Sebastian then they understand."

"Okay," Dave replied, a sense of dread filling his stomach.

"David, while Sebastian was in captivity for those six months, he was repeatedly raped and sexually tortured. They understand that a new Dominant expects his Submissive to have their virginity intact when claimed, so if this is a deal breaker, we need to know now before we proceed with the lessons."

Dave's eyes were widened in shock, "Uh…"

KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS KBDS

**So, a little bit of a cliffhanger there. Let me know what you think of everything! There will be a TON more interaction between the four in the next chapter.**

**Furthermore, even though I am literally OBSESSED with all of your reviews, for the anonymous reviewer who told me, and I quote to, "shove my awful stupid sissy ass Blaine up my ugly ass," if you have a problem with my story, please respond with either two of the options. One, stop reading and don't leave me a review, or two, if you choose to review, please use correct grammar and language that doesn't reflect how uneducated and rude you are acting. K thanks! **

**OTHERWISE, please review! I heart all of you!**


End file.
